


The Soft Angel Like To Eat Breakfast

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Breakfast, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 明天的事，就算充滿不確定性，但克羅里知道，他還有阿茲拉斐爾，那就夠了。「我不喜歡起床沒看見你。」「但我喜歡吃早餐...。」「你能在我身上吃早餐。」「噢。」---一塊小甜餅





	The Soft Angel Like To Eat Breakfast

明天的事，就算充滿不確定性，但克羅里知道，他還有阿茲拉斐爾，那就夠了。

「我不喜歡起床沒看見你。」

「但我喜歡吃早餐...。」

「你能在我身上吃早餐。」

「噢。」

惡魔掀開身上的綿羊針織毛毯，黑色的絲質浴袍並沒有盡責的遮蓋好身體，大片的皮膚在黑色的襯托下特別潔白，腰間的綁帶就像是浴袍最後的求生意志，硬是撐在那，克羅里一彈指，胸前就多了兩片鬆餅，「楓糖還是鮮奶油？還是你想直接吃？」狡猾的伊甸園老蛇勾起嘴角，他鎖骨與乳頭附近的紅印就像草莓一樣點綴在鬆餅旁，阿茲拉斐爾可真懂吃？

「噢、我親愛的男孩...。」阿茲拉斐爾有些慌張，雙手交握在胸前，該怎麼辦，他鮮奶油跟楓糖都喜歡，「我能兩個都選嗎？」

「太貪心了。」寵天使的惡魔還是彈彈指，在左手與右手各變出了一罐鮮奶油與楓糖，「左邊鮮奶油，右邊楓糖。」克羅里雙手一起抬起，在胸前的鬆餅上擠上大量的裝飾，當然不只在鬆餅上，身上也**不小心**的擠了一點。

「開動？不要跟我說你想先喝茶。」克羅里瞇起好看的大眼睛，抬起右腳抵上了床邊天使的肚子上，腳底在那柔軟的肚子上磨蹭，「不是想吃早餐嗎？」

  
  
阿茲拉斐爾解開才剛綁上的領結，他本來要穿戴好衣服後去吃早餐的，誰知道這狡猾、奸詐的老蛇...，但，既然早餐都準備好了...。天使捧著愛人的腿，先在那塗有黑色指甲油的腳背上先留下一吻，接著慢慢往上，細碎的吻從腳踝蔓延到小腿，再來是膝蓋、大腿、腰上的曲線。

「那些地方可沒有鬆餅。」克羅里輕笑了幾聲，他咬著自己食指的第一個指節，看著親愛的天使像是捧著珍貴的古物一般親吻自己，雖然這樣也很好啦，但他還是比較喜歡狂野一點的，「用上你的牙齒，阿茲拉斐爾，像是昨晚你在我身上的留下的齒痕，用力點...。」

「老實說你咬起來太硬了，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾湊上惡魔的胸前，還是先咬了沾有鮮奶油的鬆餅一口，滿足的表情隨即出現在臉上，「口感不太好，我還是喜歡軟一點的東西。」天使的下一口還是咬在了鬆餅上，他決定先吃完鬆餅再說。

「你想要我變胖一點？門都沒有，這樣我那些超有型的衣服我就穿不下了。」克羅里撇撇嘴，看著一頭軟綿綿的鵝黃髮在自己胸前動來動去，「天使！你到底要不要認真吃早餐。」伊甸園之蛇彎起膝蓋，讓膝蓋磨蹭著愛人的跨間，對方還沒繫上皮帶，而且膝蓋已經蹭到了令人興奮的充血巨物。

「我是在認真吃啊。」阿茲拉斐爾已經吃完鮮奶油的那塊鬆餅，正轉頭要吃楓糖的那一塊，「希望下次的鬆餅的外皮能脆一點。」食慾凌駕於性慾，沒甚麼好說的。

「不要再挑剔了！快！天使，我想要你趕快...。」惡魔的膝蓋不停磨蹭天使的跨間，他想要這個。

天使慢條斯理的吃掉鬆餅，一乾二淨，只剩下些鮮奶油與楓糖糖漿，「趕快幹嘛？」阿茲拉斐爾不喜歡浪費食物，他伸出舌頭，舔食惡魔胸前那些甜蜜的糖分，舔的一乾二淨，包含乳頭上的。

「趕快...、」克羅里微張口輕喘著氣，著急的身體渴求著對方，雙手摸進天使柔軟的髮絲，在髮絲之間磨蹭，「快嘛...，把你的壞東西、呃、我是說，好東西，放進來...。」

阿茲拉斐爾舔完後直起腰，用中指抹了抹自己的嘴角，著急的老蛇見狀，馬上用腳背蹭上了天使的跨間，還用腳尖蹭了幾下褲頭，褲頭的鈕扣與拉鍊就乖乖的自己解開「想要這個...趕快進來...。」

「你真的是惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾拉下褲子，握住自己那都被克羅里戲稱為火焰劍的性器，「我希望下次的鬆餅可以更好吃一點。」頂端才剛抵在穴口，就被無法安定的惡魔扭動著身體，硬是直接進入了頂端。

「嗯、再進來...。」克羅里雙手抓在天使的肩上，想把自己的天使抓近一點。

阿茲拉斐爾輕輕皺眉露出微笑，拉下愛人的雙手，十指緊扣的壓在床上，他知道身下性感的老蛇喜歡什麼樣的做法，他讓對方的雙腿纏在腰上，自己用力的把性器送進那緊緻的肉穴，腰部往下頂，能頂到對方的敏感點，能聽見最撒嬌的呻吟，天使看著身下為自己瘋狂，全心全意愛著自己的惡魔。

明天的事，就算充滿不確定性，但阿茲拉斐爾知道，他還有克羅里，那就夠了。

「啊、阿茲、」克羅里拱起背，舒服的仰起頭，讓呼吸換氣的更加順利，「射進來...射給我...。」快感讓腳趾蜷曲，雙手被天使壓在床上，也只能毫無作用的回抓緊對方的手。

「如你所願...我親愛的男孩...。」阿茲拉斐爾粗喘出一口氣，做愛真的很累人，但不得不說，過程是令人愉快又充滿愛的。

克羅里舒服的被逼出生理性的淚水，下身也不受任何刺激的就高潮，白色的液體撒在下腹，但阿茲拉斐爾的射在他體內，感受到體內被注射天使的熱液，惡魔滿足的舔舔乾硬的雙唇，看著天使彎著腰舔著他腹上的液體。「天使，你通常會期待明天，還是擔心明天？」

阿茲拉斐爾抬起頭，抿了抿嘴，「我會期待明天，因為明天也有你在，你呢？」

「我會擔心明天，因為怕明天你就不在了。」雙手撐起身體，克羅里把自己的雙唇送了上去，「我不喜歡起床沒看見你。」

阿茲拉斐爾笑了笑，笑的甜甜的，「但我喜歡吃早餐，只好明天也在你身上吃早餐。」

「如你所願，我的天使。」

_End_


End file.
